Morty-Men and Rickdemtion
by krsQ-Cats
Summary: Rick cares about Morty but he has a funny way of showing it. Meanwhile, President Morty has created a paradise for Ricks and Mortys, at first glance. When President Morty offers Morty a deal, Morty takes it even though Morty is suspicious of this "President Morty." Can Rick save Morty? Or will it be Rick that needs saving? **Inspired by Dystopian short stories and themes**


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RICK AND MORTY **

**CHAPTER 1**

"That's it Rick!" "That's the Last Straw!" Morty yelled while stepping through the portal that leads them back to their garage.

"Morty, quit being so over ERUPT dramatic." Rick casually said as he walked to his desk to begin working on a new project. "

"Overdramatic! You were going to sell me to those… those... Things!"

"No. I wanted you to think you were being sold or else the Harphmainens wouldn't have bought the fake slave thing." Rick continued to fiddle with an old robot hand and a green crystal he got from who knows where.

Morty who was standing upright took a deep breath in and slowed down a little, he wanted to believe that his Grandpa had some good in him.

"Was it worth it?" Morty asked.

Rick turned around in his chair and stood up extremely quick with excitement. "Hell yeah, it was worth it Mother Fucker! Look at these rocks!" Rick stated hold up a bag of glowing purple rocks. "These are extremely important, they are going to make a difference in this society."

A wave of relief flooded over Morty, maybe almost getting taken by creepy skeleton looking beings was worth it.

"I am gonna get such a ERUPT high off of these tomorrow!" Rick yelled.

All of a sudden all of that hurt came rushing back into Morty so quickly it left him dumbfounded and wide-eyed with his mouth open.

"Wow Morty, did you take a few of them already?" Rick stated with his hands up, "You know I don't mind you taking a few of them but just be where ...be where that after ERUPT the effects were down you will you be able to see in the color purple for 24 hours." "And the color purple gets reeeeaaaalll ugly really quickly." Rick sat back down and continued working on his project.

"Rick you...you...you don't care about anything, except, except yourself!" Morty protested. "The only reason why you keep me around is that you need my brain waves to hide yourself!"

"Oh geez not this again," Rick stated slightly sarcastically without looking back at Morty.

Morty stomped his foot. "I am a human and I have feelings! I thought you and I, I thought ...I thought our relationship was….you know ...special, I thought you and I had a connection but NO! I am nothing but a human shield to you!"

"Morty, our relationship is not special nothing about any of what just happened is special, and neither are you!" Rick yelled turning around and throwing his screwdriver on the floor.

Morty looked at Rick, his eyes wide with anger, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he was speechless. That's when the hurt of Ricks words began to sink in and the last thing he wanted Rick to see was him crying so he turned around and walked out of the garage and slammed the door.

Rick was stunned, "Uh, okay." He then turned around and went back to his work.

Morty was bawling in his room, "God he doesn't care about me." Morty hugged his legs and buried his face into his knees. He felt so small, so weak, and so unimportant. Morty had never felt this alone in a long time.

All of a sudden a green portal appeared in his room.

"Go away Rick!" Morty yelled without looking up.

"We are not your Rick." He heard Rick's voice.

Morty looked up to see two Ricks standing in a citadel guard uniform.

"Rick is in the Garage. If you want him." Morty yelled.

"We are not here for the Rick." The Rick on the right said.

"Morty of Earth Dimension C137 the President of the Citadel wishes to speak with you." The Rick on the left stated.

"God you Ricks are always… always trying to…. To drag me off. Tell the…. The 'President' I have to go to school!" Morty stutter.

The Ricks looked at each other.

"This is not an invitation." One of the Ricks stated while the other one grabbed Morty.

"Hey! Hey!" Morty struggled but the Ricks overpowered him and threw him in the portal.

Rick was busy doing his work, but he couldn't help but think about Morty. Rick doesn't like to admit it but he generally cares about Morty more than anyone else. And he felt really bad that he made him upset. Rick originally never wanted a Morty. He knew it was set in stone from the beginning that his sidekick would eventually become a Morty so that was why he left Beth a long time ago. Rick originally had no intentions of coming back. But when word came in that his Beth had a Grandson about 14 years ago he couldn't help but at least go see his Morty.

_Rick was alone in an alien bar, drinking himself away. "Wababadab dab." Rick stated. _

"_Rick." Birdperson walked up to him. _

"_Hey… what...what RUPT up bird person! You know… You know… I haven't seen you since ... since … you know." Rick stated while taking another drink. _

"_I came here to tell you the news." Bird person stated. "Your daughter has had a son." _

"_You mean a Morty," Rick stated. _

"_Yes," Birdperson stated, _

"_I don't want a Morty! I don't RURPT need one." Rick stated. _

"_Maybe, but have you ever thought that this Morty will need you?" Birdperson stated. _

"_That's ERUPT stupid!" Rick stated. He looked sadly at the bottle, "That kid would be off without me." Rick mumbled. _

"_What?" Bird person asked. _

"_AHHHH I SAID that that MORTY would be a dipshit," Rick stated aggressively. _

"_Why don't you just go and see this Morty, you don't even have to see Beth, Summer, or Jerry," Birdperson stated. _

"_Ahhhhh, No," Rick stated. Taking a swig of his alcohol. _

_Eventually, however, curiosity would get the best of Rick. _

.

"Hey Dad, have you seen Morty?" Beth's voice laced with concern broke Ricks daydream.

"Ahhhhhhh…. He stormed off to his room for about an hour ago." Rick stated harshly.

"But he's not in his room," Beth said.

Rick stopped for a second and turned around to give Beth his full attention.

Beth continued, "I asked Jerry and Summer and neither has seen him either, do you think he ran off?"

Rick felt his lab coat to make sure his portal gun was still in his coat pocket which it was. "Why is this a problem," Rick stated. "If… If he ran off he would just come back." "Trust me ERUPT Beth I know Morty better than anyone if he ran away he will come back."

"Okay," Beth stated. "It's just I'm worried about him Dad. Lately, he's become more distant and cold." "He was never that bright, but that made him very happy."

"Uh." Rick turned around. "I haven't noticed."

"Okay," Beth stated. "Well let me know if you have seen him."

Beth walked away leaving Rick back to his thoughts. The truth is he has noticed Morty becoming more and more cold lately. Rick doesn't like to think about it but Morty is getting harder. Rick knows what happens when a Morty becomes confident, but he has no clue what happens when a Morty become cold.

At the Citadel…

Morty and the two Ricks portal into a big dark looking room with a window that gave a full view of the Citadel. As Morty gazed upon it, he noticed how much different it looked, the Ricks and Morties seemed happier, more intact with the world. He saw Mortys playing soccer and running around laughing. Ricks smiling and doing science experiments with no judgments. It almost made him happy. At the end of the room was a large desk and a large Chair and in that chair sat a Morty.

"Hello Morty of Dimension C137." President Morty stated.

"Ahh hi, who... Who are you?" Morty asked stretching the back of his head.

"I'm the President of the Citadel." President Morty stated.

"Oh… but… but you're a Morty?" Morty stated surprised.

President Morty got up from his chair with a burst of subtle laughter.

"Good observation." President Morty stated. He walked towards Morty. "Morty take a walk with me."

"Ah...okay," Morty stated.

Morty and President Morty walked out of the office and onto a large outdoor area that appeared to be a large Rose Garden. Morty curiously looked around and noticed Ricks trimming the Rosebush.

He and President Morty walked out to a Rose garden where Ricks was trimming the Rose bushes.

"Smell the air, Morty." President Morty stated. "That is the smell of freedom, something we as Mortys rarely get." "Here at the Citadel, I wish to create a place free from judgments where everyone including the Mortys are not discriminated against."

"Yeah. That… that sounds great." Morty said.

"You see Morty," The President continued, "Although I have begun the change to the Citadel there is a lot of cleaning up to do still especially in Morty Town."

"Oh," Morty stated.

"I want to offer you a deal, Morty." President Morty continued. "You see I am only one person and so far I have no Vice President."

"Ahh… okay." Morty knew where this is going but he wanted to pretend like he didn't.

"I would like you to be my Vice President." President Morty stated.

"Ahh geez, ... that's a great offer but I don't think I could possibly do that." "I am… I'm not very qualified."

"Morty you are more qualified than you think. Your Rick is Rick C137. And he is the Rickest Rick of all the Ricks."

"What that ... that's actually accurate, I thought he was just saying that." Morty shuddered.

"No, it's accurate." President Morty said. "But that makes you the Mortiest Morty, so that's why you are the most qualified to be my VP, you understand the Mortys better than anyone."

"Oh well that's a great offer, but what about my home, I think my family will miss me." Morty secretly felt like that wasn't true, but he wanted to know-how through this Morty was.

"I thought of that." President Morty stated and snapped his figures. Out of nowhere another Morty appeared.

"This is Morty from dimension O217."

"Hello." Morty O217 stated with a goofy smile.

"He will take your place." President Morty stated. "Go on all those crazy Rick adventures, go to school, and eat with your family." "No one will notice your gone."

"Wow." Morty started. "That's extremely tempting, but can…. can I think about it."

"Of crouse." President Morty stated. He handed Morty a tube. "This a one way portal to my office, you have one week to think about it. If you take my offer, break this tube and you will straight here." President Morty then took out a portal gun created a portal for Morty to go home.

"Hey, where did you get that portal gun?" Morty asked.

President Morty ignored his question. "Hope to see you soon." President Morty smiled a nice smile.

Morty then jumped back into the portal. When Morty was gone, President Morty's smile faded.

He turned around and walked up to one of his secret service guards. "It's time for phase 2." He said. "You know what to do right?"

The secret service guarded nodded and pulled out a gun.

Back at Earth…

When Morty got back home, he walked downstairs to the living room to see his family including Rick all watching interdimensional cable. Morty stood there for a second debating whether or not to let them notice him. Rick was drinking scotch or something while Summer was on her phone. Beth was reading a book while Jerry was attempting to debate with Rick.

"I don't get this," Jerry stated. "What is the point of this game show! All they do is stare at each other till they die!" "It has no meaning."

"Well, Jerry. They have a goal to accomplish and most of them are actually doing it, that's more than you have done with your life." Rick stated.

"Their goal is to win a staring contest where they DIE in the END!" Jerry yelled. "It's completely POINTLESS!"

"Yeah, and your goal is to keep my daughter from leaving you again." Rick brupt. "So it seems like you have something in common with them."

"Dad!" Beth stated.

"Oh my God." Summer stated.

They continued to argue, Morty tired of hearing it turned around with his head down and walked out the front door.

He felt sad, his family didn't even notice he was gone and didn't care when he got back.

It was nighttime now and kinda cold but Morty didn't care. He just kept walking, thinking about all the times Rick has tormented him. A few tears came down his cheeks. Maybe he should take up President Morty's offer. _But still, something seems off about that place. _Morty thought.

_Rick always hated the citadel. Which meant that he took the time to actually hate something_. Morty knew better than anyone that Rick never takes the time or energy to care about anything. But he took time to hate the citadel which means that there must be something seriously wrong with that place. As much as Morty hated to admit it, he knew something weird was wrong with that place.

All of a sudden Ricks spacecraft came out of nowhere and landed in front of him. "There… there you RUPT are Morty." "I need you for a drop off thing." Rick took a swig of vodka." "Lets... let's go!"

Rick was drunk.

"Alright," Morty started getting in.

When Morty got in he put his seatbelt on. When he looked over at Rick he notices Rick had his seatbelt on, which was very odd for Rick. Morty questioned it for a second but then dismissed it because Rick was drunk. And he knew Rick did weird things when he was drunk.

"You know…. You know Morty." Rick stammered on. "I...I think I figured out what… what we need to do here." Rick stammered on. "I'm gonna…. Gonna…. Give you… your memory back I think you… you should know everything."

"What, what do you mean my memory?" Morty was stunned.

"I...I… RUPT… Have erased your mind, Morty." Rick stammered. "I think…... I think you need it...it back you know."

"What!" Morty yelled. "My memory!"

"Yeah there's a lot...you should know." Rick stammered on. "So ah. Here you go!" He pointed a gun at him which immediately injected him with all his erased memories. And Morty saw everything, from Beepoo to his mom imminently picking Summer without hesitation, too many times Rick tormented Morty. Morty Mind was being blown so much and so wildly that all of a sudden he passed out.

When Morty woke up he found himself in his room again. _Maybe, maybe it was just a dream. _Morty thought. But then all the memories came back to him, and he knew that it wasn't. Then he got mad.

"Those Bastards!" Morty yelled. He all of a sudden knew it wasn't just Rick that didn't care about him it was his whole family!

"All show them! I'm going to make a difference in this universe!" Morty told himself and pulled out the tube President Morty gave him. Then he broke it and a portal appeared. And he stepped in it without looking back.


End file.
